Orbis Terrarum
by WookieCookie
Summary: The hunter and the world that revolves around him. VK Male Characters x Zero 100 Drabble Un-betaed
1. World I: Kuran Kaname

Yuki nudged the male hunter. She sat next to him on the couch. "What do you think of Kaname?" she wiggled her brow.

Zero chocked on the bubble tea he had been drinking, "I don't like him." he stated quietly.

Yuki rolled her eyes. _Tch, as if._

"If you don't _like_ him..." she nudged Zero again, "Then why are you blushing?" Yuki grinned at the adorable sight before her.

Zero hid his face using the pillow; the pink blush that tinted his cheeks could be seen from the corner of the small pillow.

"I don't like him!" Zero stomped toward the kitchen.

_But you don't hate him. _She shrugged.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	2. World II: Kiryu Ichiru

"It tastes bitter." Zero whined and tapped the white mug on the table, ignoring Ichiru's firm stare on his _lips._

"Of course it is. You said you hate sweet." Ichiru stated calmly; he purposely made that coffee to be extra bitter.

"But I can't drink this. It's too bitter..." Zero sighed.

"Want some sugar?" the younger twin asked, grinning.

"Yeah, sure."

Zero watched Ichiru grasped his mug and took a sip of the coffee.

"What are you-" With a light force, Ichiru yanked him forward and sealed their lips together.

He could taste the coffee lingered on Ichiru, and surprisingly...it tasted rather sweet.

And a bit salty. _Hmm._

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	3. World III: Takamiya Kaito

Yori stared at Zero; her gaze wouldn't shift and stray from the male prefect. It had been like that for minutes and as much as Zero didn't care, he too, had his limit when it came to this kind of thing.

"Wakaba." She remained silent. "Wakaba, look at anyone else but me." He turned around, his back facing Yori. He could feel her unwavering gaze piercing his back.

"Kiryu."

Zero raised a brow at that, "Yes?"

"I saw you."

"What?"

"I saw you left Takamiya-sensei's room in the middle of the night."

Zero rolled his eyes.

"And?"

"And I thought you'd end up with Kuran-senpai."

Zero accidentally bit his tongue.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	4. World IV: Shiki Senri

Shiki pouted, Zero had snatched his pocky and left nothing for him to eat. How was he going to stay healthy if he didn't eat his precious pocky?

"Eating too much pocky is not good for your health." Zero tied his silver hair into a ponytail, just like his twin.

"But..."

"No." Zero shot a glare. "Eat this." He put a small slice of a cake on the table.

"Strawberry cake?" Shiki's brows knitted together.

"I made this. So it's very safe and healthy to eat." The hunter nodded at his vampire.

"So if you make pocky for me, does that mean it's healthy too?"

"...you're a dumbass."

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	5. World V: Kain Akatsuki

Zero touched the hamster.

Kain stirred in his seat.

Zero caressed the hamster.

Kain coughed in his fist.

Zero lifted the hamster and kissed its small head.

Kain stood and left the room.

So it was like that huh? Zero grinned, patting the cream hamster before put it back it its cage. His pet only scratched its furry ears after its master put it down.

Zero rose and chased after his lover. To his surprise, he found Kain sobbing in the living room.

Kain noticed Zero's presence, "Do you love that creature more than..._me_?" the last word was said in low whisper.

Zero cackled, "I love the guy who gets jealous over a hamster."

Kain twitched. "I'm not jealous."

**X_X**

**Written By Wookie**


	6. World VI: Kuran Rido

Her hands trembled as her grip on the small bottle tightened.

It worked! All this time she thought the fortuneteller she met yesterday was bluffing about the love potion.

Yuki had poured a drop in Zero's drink, two drops in Rido's drink.

And the effect? Yuki smirked and put the bottle in her pocket, listening to the moans emitted from the other room.

"_R-Rido!"_

"_No pet, it's master. Say it."_

"_..."_

"_Say it, pet."_

"_...M-master...faster ple-please..."_

Yuki shook her head. This happened when a sadist met masochist.

_Hmmm..._

Yuki wondered if next it should be between Kaname and Zero.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	7. World VII: Aido Hanabusa

Zero scowled at the lack of light in his room. Was his room was always this dark? It was like someone draped it with a huge black curtain.

Zero just returned from a long mission and he was planning to take a warm bath before he went to bed-

"Surprise!" his room suddenly went brighter, the sound of people clapping echoed in the room.

His blonde-haired lover stood in the middle of the room while holding his favorite cake. "Happy Birthday, Zero!" Aido cheered, with one of his hands, he slipped it around Zero's waist.

Aido then noticed Zero's shocked face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just..." he looked at Aido, "I forgot about my birthday." he scratched his head. 

The whole room went silent.

Yuki grinned at Ruka, "I won the bet."

**X_X **

**Written by Wookie**


	8. World VIII: Ichijo Asato

It was unexpected. Asato Ichijou massaged his head; his face was impassive as ever as he tried to remember the same sweet scent lingered around the silver hunter he saw a few days ago - the boy was on one of the missions given to him.

The scent remained a mystery to him. It was still vague to him of what it meant and what he supposed to do about it.

However, he was certain of one thing. To unlock the meaning behind it, he needed to _take_ the boy- with or without his consent, it didn't matter to Asato.

And if it was as he thought, if the boy was his intended mate, then he'd have to keep the boy as his.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	9. World IX: Yagari Toga

"You're getting weak." Yagari sternly commented. He folded his arms to his stoic chest, "If you keep this up you will be nothing but a weakling-"

"_Shut up_." Zero tightened his hold on the object in his hands. "I refuse to hear you say anything." He argued.

"Zero, you should understand with this kind of ability and speed, you cannot win against me." Yagari stood. He won, Zero lost and it would always be like that.

"Don't move!" Zero threw a pillow to Yagari's head. "I want a rematch!"

Yagari huffed, "Zero...it's just a video game."

"No! I want a rematch! Rematch rematch!" he protested, still holding the console.

Yuki filmed everything.

She'd sell it later, collect the money, buy a ticket to Paris and enjoy a romantic dinner with a hot guy.

**X_X**

**Written By Wookie**


	10. World X: Ichijo Takuma

"Stop smiling." Zero demanded. The sight of the cheerful and everlasting-smile-on-my-face Takuma made Zero growl. Not to mention him, among all people had let Takuma to hold his hand. It was all because he couldn't say no to his lover when he made that puppy eyes look.

"But Zero, this is our first date. Of course I can't stop smiling."

"I don't-"

"That's cute!" he hugged Zero, ignoring weird look that people gave them.

A vein appeared on the hunter's forehead.

"I demand you to release me!"

"That's even cuter!" Takuma muzzled his face to Zero's hair. "Don't worry Zero, I'll never let you go." He promised.

Zero swore he'd beat the crap out of his irritating lover.

**X_X**

**Written By Wookie**


	11. World XI: Kuran Kaname

"Hey, Zero."

Zero turned his lilac eyes to Kaname, "What?"

"Do you know the meanings of flowers?" Kaname asked, "Or at least some of them."

Zero glared, "Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

"No, I'm not." Kaname replied smiling a little.

Zero huffed, "I know that Lily means 'purity'."

Kaname nodded, "Do you know how I knew I was your first love?"

The silverette blushed, "I don't even want to know."

"I knew from the first time your lilac eyes turned to me and your cheeks turned a carnation red."

Zero punched Kaname lightly in the shoulder, "That was so lame."

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**If you don't get it, Lilac means "first love" and a red Carnation means, "My heart aches for you," or, "admiration."**


	12. World XII: Kain Akatsuki

Kain had gotten a new kitty in the past week, so, Zero being the one who loved animals, would often visit. Of course, he stated stubbornly that it was too make sure everyone behaved.

And _everyone_ smirked at that reason, knowing that it wasn't true. They had spent that night running away from a furious, in denial prefect.

"Zero," The male greeted the prefect with a calm smile on his face before holding up the gray kitten, "We have something we want to show you."

The prefect raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

Kain nodded and put the kitten down gently on its back, "Yes, a trick."

Zero stood behind Kain, almost resembling a kitten with curiosity leaking everywhere.

The taller male brought his hands over his eyes and made a peek-a-boo motion to the cat. When the cat copied this motion, Zero couldn't help but have the same reaction equal to a fangirl getting kissed by a hot bishounen.

Too bad he didn't notice Aido's video camera on the desk.

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**I've always loved kitties. I've decided that I might write a few more for this fic. Just a few. No requests please and thank you. **


	13. World XIII: Shiki Senri

Shiki and Zero were very different.

Shiki remained calm; Zero had a temper.

Shiki had dark hair; Zero had light hair.

Shiki was in the night class; Zero was in the day class.

Shiki loved sweets; Zero did _not._

Or at least, that's what everyone thought…until today. Kaname and Yuki stared at the scene in front of them in disbelief. Zero was on Shiki's lap and his mouth was moving, but the duo couldn't make out the words.

After Shiki seemed pleased with what Zero said, the pocky-loving vampire gave him a pocky stick.

…Like it was a treat.

"Um," Yuki spoke up making their presence known. "What are you guys doing?"

Shiki pet Zero on the head softly, "Zero-rin is my puppy. I'm teaching him new things."

Yuki blinked, "Like?"

"Saying, 'I love you'…" Shiki paused before adding, "He needs to work on discipline in bed."

Kaname seemed to perk up at that, "I could help you with that."

Yuki and Zero were as red as tomatoes; it was surprising that Zero didn't interrupt.

**xox**

Shiki's eyes smirked, "That's because I 'punished' him for interrupting once. I'm a good owner don't you think?"

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**


	14. World XIV: Takamiya Kaito

**X_X**

"Zero needs a nickname." Kaito muttered to himself, remembering the kid show he watched yesterday where they gave a cute pet name to their puppies. Seeing that Zero was his favorite student, which also meant the hunter was like an adorable pet of his, Kaito also desired a pet name for Zero.

"But what?" _Hmmm..._ Kaito titled his head, deep in his own childish world. What name fit his Zero? Well, he could - oh! Kaito stood from his seat and ran outside of his bedroom.

**-o-**

He spotted Zero standing next to Yuki, chatting about something his ears couldn't catch. Without a second thought, he dashed and gripped the boy's shoulder tightly, leaving Zero confused and speechless.

"Toro-chan!" he excitedly screamed in the hunter's face. Zero was about to ask what it was about when Kaname appeared from behind the large tree, glaring at the teacher. The pureblood's hands were on Zero's waist.

"_It's Kumi-chan."_ Kaname snarled. Yuki raised a brow at that; he didn't know Kaname also had a nickname for Zero.

"What? What's going on?" Zero panicked.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	15. World XV: Kuran Rido

Zero was mad. No, beyond mad! Why wouldn't anyone listen to him? He hated it! The young silverette stomped over to his kindergarten classroom to start the day -a _horrible_ day just like the others.

"Heya girly," A familiar irritating voice came from behind him.

Zero growled, "Wido!" He shouted, a poor pronunciation of his classmate's name –which was actually Rido. "Zewo is not a gewl! Zewo told you, Zewo is a boy!"

"But you look pretty." Rido firmly stated, "So you must be a girl!"

Zero pulled Rido over to the bathroom. He knew it was still early and class wouldn't start yet.

"Zero-chan, I don't think we can both go into the boy's bathroom."

"Don't add -chan!" Zero glared at Rido, "Zewo is a BOY! So Zewo can go in the boy's bathwoom!"

"Prove it then."

The smaller boy pulled Rido into one of the bathroom stalls, "Okay, Zewo will show you that Zewo is a boy."

Rido smirked, "Alright."

Zero pulled down his pants and underwear, "See? Zewo has a weenie!"

But that day still didn't change Rido's mind on calling Zero girly or pretty. Ichiru giggled at his brother, "Doesn't that mean that Wido likes Zewo?"

"Wido likes Zewo?" Zero asked.

Ichiru nodded, "When people tease othew people it means they like each othew."

"Huh," Zero thought out loud. "Maybe Zewo shud tease Wido too."

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

Sorry for the OOCness of my stories.


	16. World XVI: Shiki Senri

"I can make you blush, you know?" Shiki took another bite of his favorite pocky, His legs crossed in a casual way.

"Oh really?" Zero narrowed his eyes suspiciously. What could Shiki do to make him _blush_? The only time he ever blushed was when Yuki kissed his cheek and it was during the first time he celebrated his birthday with his new family.

"Yup." The vampire answered languidly. "I can make you blush with just _a_ move." Shiki uncrossed his legs; chest leant forward so he could face the hunter.

"Show me then."

"...are you sure? If you _do_ blush, I want you to fulfill my deepest fantasy concerning you."

_Tch, as if he'd lose to Shiki and whatever his deepest fantasy was about._

"Suit yourself." Shiki shrugged, leaning forward once again. Instead of kissing him like Zero thought, Shiki tilted his head and actually bit Zero's earlobe, slowly sliding his wet tongue across the curve before he kissed the skin under Zero's ear.

Surprisingly, Zero drew back, covered the spot where Shiki bit and... sadly, he blushed. His face tinted with deep cheery color and Shiki grinned like an idiot when the boy looked as if he'd lost his virginity.

_Heh._

"_Now Zero..." _Shiki trailed his tongue along his lips,_ "Why don't I show you what my deepest fantasy is all about in my room."_

**Written by Wookie**


	17. World XVII: Kuran Kaname

Zero woke up from his bed, soft lids fluttered before he fully opened his eyes. In the past, Zero would have smiled if _he_ were still here, sleeping next to him with that calm face of _his_. Back there, every morning used to be wonderful.

Zero groaned and hopped from the double bed, scratching his head a little bit, as he sauntered toward the kitchen. _It was quiet. _It wasn't the same without _him_. A dim smile crept onto Zero's lips; he needed to let everything go. _He_ wasn't here anymore.

Once, _he_ had learned to love him. Once, _he_ had proposed to him and once, _he_ had lived for him. Now it was nothing but just a tangle mess.

Kaname had gone and left him behind, all those promises he made for him long forgotten. It was painful, yes, but Kaname wouldn't be coming back and Zero could only cry alone from now on.

_Because the pureblood chose Yuki over him._

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	18. World XVIII: Kiryu Ichiru

**X_X**

"I told you Ichi!" Zero groused violently, studied the new pair of glasses his brother just bought for him. It was anything but normal because seriously – which _normal_ glasses had a fake cat eye in the middle of the frame? "This – this _thing_ doesn't suit me." It was too big too and the prescription – wait…

He didn't have bad eyesight in the first place. He definitely didn't need this! It dawned to him, Kiryu Zero, just got played by his own younger brother.

"Ichiru-"

"I got Zero-fetish-wearing-glasses."

"…what?"

Ichiru coughed in his fist, quickly changing the subject. "You have poor eyesight Zero. You've mistaken Kuran-senpai as someone else the other day."

"I did _not_!"

As the twins continued their debate, Kaname entered the living room with an intention of visiting his precious sister who was sitting on the carpeted floor whilst hugging a pillow. She was currently ignoring the twins.

Zero narrowed his eyes, pointedly glaring at the tall silhouette. "Uncle Oswald! You are not invited in here!"

…_Uncle Oswald? _

Kaname made a look. Two days ago he was Aunt Stewart.

**X_X **

**Written by Wookie**


	19. World XIX: Kuran Kaname

-o-

Zero was terrified. Yuki could very much tell it as her brother curled himself in her arms, trembled like a fragile little kitten. She would very much want to help Zero, but she didn't know what part she should play in this. Especially when it involved Kuran Kaname.

The pureblood had been acting weird, appeared out of nowhere, at anytime and anywhere only so he could jump on Zero and start….ravishing the hunter. Few days ago, Kaname stripped a confused Zero in front of the day students. Fortunately, the headmaster was there to stop the awkward moment.

And it was yesterday when the monarch snuck into Zero's room and -…well, Yuki could say Zero _almost_ lost his virginity. The pureblood was obsessed as he kept stalking Zero, possessive as he hurt anyone who dared to touch the male prefect, to _look_ at Zero.

It was there and then, Yuki realized she was cheering for the pureblood. _I'm sorry Zero, but I'm on Kaname's side._

"Zero." She poked his cheek.

"W-what?" His eyes were wary, watching the surroundings for a possible assault from the pureblood.

"You do know Kaname will have what he wants right?"

Zero glared at her, "As if I'd let him rape _me_."

"It's not rape if you're willing."

"S-shut up!"

"Eh, you don't have to blush."

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	20. Special World: Girls Night Out

-o-

Yuki slammed her palms on the mahogany board desk. Her eyes wrinkled with determination and annoyance. In front of her, Rima, Ruka, Maria, Sayori, Seiren and a few unnamed girls sat elegantly with the same expression as Yuki marred on their faces.

"Everyone in here knows the reason of this secret meeting." Yuki took a huge sigh, "We have known for so long that Kuran Rido has been trying to hump and slang Kiryu Zero, the oblivious idiot who only has his focus on the white horse, Sully!"

"Lily." Yori corrected.

Yuki smiled at her friend, "Thus the reason why we're here. So we can stop this madness by helping Rido to win Zero's affection. We are after all, the Aisu Kurim Yaoi Fangirls Club! Off with the clothes and Zero's strawberry underwear!" She raised her fist in the air, a serious and fiery look in her eyes. "Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi!"

The other girls murmured to each other and nodded, stood from their seats and joined Yuki. "Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi!"

"KaZe!" Yori shouted alone, she didn't stir as confused gazes from her friends fell on her.

Once again, everyone nodded in unison. "Threesome! Threesome! Threesome! Threesome!"

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**Requested by Only-A-Favorited **


	21. World XXI: Takamiya Kaito

**X_X**

"Kaito…" Zero arched his chest to the broad one above him, his fingers kneading down the soft locks of his lover. It was a welcoming feeling, to have Kaito's lips and hands all over him, like he was something akin to toddler, needed to be held and embraced gently.

It was all a common thing.

"Hmm…" the older man hummed, "You taste of strawberry…" Kaito nipped the curve of Zero's ear, eliciting a gasp from the boy under him, "And coffee. Did you have coffee with Yuki again?"

"Don't ruin the moment." Zero rolled his eyes.

"I won-"

The door to the classroom slammed open, there at the entrance stood Yori with her ever calm and indecipherable expression. Kaito and Zero just stared at the girl, watching Yori walked slowly toward her desk and took out a text book. _Maybe she had forgotten about it_. She opened the book and closed it back, nodded and sauntered to the exit.

"Please do continue." She turned her head at the boys, who were still very _very_ quiet. "Do not let me ruin the erotic moment." She was about to leave when she faced them again for the last time, "And _do not_, have sex on my desk." Yori left without a word. Honestly, who would do intimate things in the classroom these days?

"I like her better than Yuki." Kaito grinned.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	22. World XXII: Kuran Kaname

**X_X**

It was movie night, meaning Yuki had to spend her precious time with the infamous Kiryu twins and her beloved Kuran-senpai, as Zero put it.

"You're a dick, Kuran. 

"You love dick."

"And you want my dick."

"Shut the fuck up, Kiryu."

It was quiet, except for the sound of Ichiru munching his favorite lemon muffin.

"Don't be such a bitch, Kuran. Share the popcorn."

"If you want to be my bitch, you just have to say so."

"Tch, you're a cocksucker."

"I only want to suck yours."

"Shut the fuck up, Kuran."

Yuki grew uncomfortable. She'd never heard some of the words spoke by those two. Ichiru seemed to notice this as he gave Yuki his extra lemon bread, lemon pie and the icy lemon juice he made by himself earlier. Zero called him lemonade, or lemon queen or lemon melon. Ichiru didn't mind really.

"Kuran! Move your hand off my ass!"

"I thought you want it there?"

"Fuck you."

"No no Zero, _fuck you_."

"Watching those two are far more interesting than watching Junjou Romantica. Don't you think so Yuki?" Ichiru asked.

She nodded, "Far better than Brokeback Mountain too." It _was_ one of her favorite gay movies.

"Kuran you asshole!"

"I know you want me."

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	23. World XXIII: Ichijo Takuma

**X_X**

"I don't understand..." Takuma whined pitifully. A crate of books in his arms, his legs wobbled by the weight as he stared at his lover who was sitting on the plushy chair not far from him. Zero did not answer him, the hunter only asked him to clean his room and rearrange his books to the new shelf at the corner of his room.

"Zero?"

Still no answer, the boy kept quiet as he continued to read his novel.

"Zero-"

"I thought you agree to be my worker for the rest of the day?" The prefect raised a brow as he feigned an innocent look.

"I did but-"

Zero interrupted again, "Then continue."

"B-but! You're treating like a slave!"

"Of course," Zero rolled his eyes at the blond vampire, "There's no such thing as worker, only slave."

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	24. World XXIV: Kuran Kaname

_**Sequel for World XVII (chapter seventeen)**_

**-o-**

He was getting used to it, left behind, alone or was forgotten. He didn't really mind much when Kaname left him for Yuki because he expected it would happen eventually with the way Kaname was looking at her. It was odd, how the pureblood who was once his world but now, he was nothing but a stranger.

Zero's ears perked up at the sound of the phone ringing. He hesitantly picked it up, waiting for whomever at the side of the line to speak. Though he knew very well who was that person. There was a sound of paper ruffling against each other before a soft, weak voice murmured.

"_I'm sorry."_

The ex-human smiled and ended the call. Besides, he had nothing to say. He knew, very well, Kaname wasn't apologizing for leaving him. He apologized for letting _they_ happened, he apologized because he fell in love with him. Not because he hurt him.

_Not because he left him heartbroken. _

At that night, he realized, some part of him wished they'd have never met.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	25. Special World: New Beginning

**Sequel to chapter 24**

**-o-**

Three years, it had been three years since he left his hometown, left his family and left _him_. In those three slow years, he learnt many things. And right now - _Zero inhaled the fresh air of his old hometown -_ He came back to this place, because here where he truly belonged.

"Z-Zero?" the voice from his back made him turn around only to see _him_, see Kaname blinking at him. The man looked even mature than before.

Zero's mood lightened up and it soon turned to confusion when a little boy stood next to Kaname, "Daddy!" the boy opened and closed his palms, asking to be lifted up by his _father_, in which Kaname obeyed.

"Yours?" Zero asked, "You're a father!" he exclaimed happily. Zero wanted to pat the man in the back, really, he wanted to. Instead of look troubled, Kaname's gaze softened, leaning his hand to ruffle Zero's hair. "Welcome back, Zero." Kaname knew why he left, and Kaname knew, was sure, Zero would return one day.

"Zero?" Yuki appeared behind her husband, happy and shocked at the same time, running towards the silverette and hugged him. "I-...! Where-...I miss you..." she kissed his cheek. "Welcome home..." She smiled sweetly.

_Yuki is beautiful as always_, Zero closed his eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

"I wanna marry with beautiful _sister_!" Yuki's son pointed to Zero, and they could only laugh in return.

_At the sight before him, everything happened in the past was forgiven. _

...

"You know, after you left, Kaito has been asking about you." Kaname whispered, his son in his embrace.

Zero grinned, "I'll see what I can do."

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	26. World XXVI: Kain Akatsuki

-o-

Akatsuki was horrified. He gaped as he continued to watch Zero, tiptoed to their shared room, with his stomach swelling behind the school uniform. The hunter looked wary, observing his surroundings, left and right, front and behind to make sure the hall was empty before he skipped to the room.

Unfortunately, for the prefect, he didn't notice Kain standing in the corner.

"Z-Zero?" Kain asked, stammering.

The said ex-human jumped and quickly turned to look at his lover. "Akastuki!" He looked...scared, holding his swelling stomach tighter. "I-it's not like what you think!"

The blonde vampire's eyes narrowed, "Are you..." he took a deep breath, "A-are you pregnant?"

"What? No!" Zero titled his head when something started to move in his uniform, it slowly moved until its head appeared from Zero's jacket, revealing a white rabbit, looking at Zero, then to Kain. Its small claws held the tip of the uniform so it wouldn't fall.

"...this is what you've been hiding from me?" Kain leaned his index finger closer to the cute white rabbit only to be bitten by the fluffy animal.

"I think Toti hates you."

"And you even named it..."

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	27. World XXVII: Kiryu Ichiru

-o-

"Don't do it Zero." Ichiru warned. His eyes darkened. "Don't do it. For your own good, _don't_ do it."

"You can't stop me." Zero hissed, raising his left hand a little. The hunter would throw _it_ at his twin brother, no matter what the consequences would be.

A step forward. Zero rolled his sleeves, prepared himself and threw the _ice cream_ to Ichiru's face.

"Zero!" Ichiru snarled, wiping the cream of his face.

"Ten points for me." He wiggled his brow at his brother.

_SPLAT_

"Ichiru!"

"Ha Ha!" The younger of the two felt satisfied after he had his revenge by throwing a lemon flavor ice cream at Zero.

"Oh...it's war..." Zero declared. Ichiru narrowed his eyes.

"It's on brother."

Zero didn't mind getting ice cream all over him. Kaname would be more than willing to _clean_ him later.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	28. World XXVIII: Kuran Kaname

-o-

One of Kaname's favorite movies was Happy Potter; he didn't see anything wrong with it. In fact, he enjoyed it very much. Especially the spells. Yes, specially the spells. Unfortunately for the pureblood, his beloved, cocky lover was against him. As Kiryu Zero preferred movies that didn't have any spells, sparkling vampires, werewolves, witch or sorcerer in it. Zero preferred a _normal_ movie, like Titanic.

Kaname rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand it. What's so special about Harry Spitter?"

"Harry _Potter_." Kaname corrected.

"Yeah that." Zero folded his arms. Kaname didn't make any attempt to answer him, so Zero scrunched his nose and looked at the vampire.

"I bet you haven't heard of this spell before." His face remained blank.

"What...spell?" Kaname steadied his breath, watching the hunter.

"_Bastardious!" _Zero rocked his hands in the air.

"...very mature, Zero. What did it do?"

"It turns people into a bastard."

Zero was mocking him. Kaname knew it. But he decided to play along with it. "Any new spell you want to share with me again?"

"Yeah," Zero grinned. "The _bitch-face_ hex."

"Shut up."

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	29. World XXIX: Kuran Rido

**-o-**

"So I had this dream," Zero made a gesture with his hands, looking at the smirking Rido with his innocent gaze "In that dream, our hips tangled in the white sheets. We were completely naked, not even a string to cover us. You were on top of me, making a thrusting motion. I moaned, I think... and you seemed to enjoy making me blush. So from my guess, we actually were fucking."

Zero didn't find this topic to be humiliating. He found it rather odd because he and Rido had the same gender. To have a dream where a man claimed him and made him spurt his seed, it was really, _very_, bizarre. "What do you think?" he asked the older vampire.

Rido, surprisingly, was still smirking. And it grew wider than before. "I don't think we were fucking Zero." He moved closer to the hunter, "I think we made love."

"...that's even weirder."

"It's not. Come." He offered his hand to Zero, "I'll show you how it can't be weird."

"How?" The boy titled his head. Confusion marred his porcelain face.

"In my room, on my bed. Naked. Nude. Undressed. Stripped. Exposed. Only the two of us. What do you think?"

"...does this mean you're going to take my virginity?"

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	30. World XXX: Kuran Kaname

**-o-**

Red. Red was everywhere. No matter how hard he tried to forget, tried to close his eyes to block the scarlet vision, it was still there. Everywhere. Anywhere. He had cleaned his hands, wiped it from the trace of ruby, but when he put his hands back to look at it, the color red would return.

Zero felt like crying. His mouth trembled and his fingers shook badly. Tears began to swell from the corners of his eyes. It was painful, this unending addiction. The smell, _oh god_ the smell was appealing.

"Why..." Zero slammed his palms to the wooden counter. "Why? Why? _Why_?" This time, he did cry.

"Oh! For the love of-" Kaname growled, "Zero! Stop playing with the tomato sauce!" the pureblood glowered, wearing a blue Doraemon apron as he arranged another set of spaghetti for their dinner.

"I'm addicted to it!" Zero cried harder, still playing with the _red_, tomato sauce. He hadn't finished preparing the burgers yet.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	31. World XXXI: Shiki Senri

**-o-**

"Senri." Zero hopped to the empty seat next to his lover. "Senri!" he punched Shiki's arm, earning a pout from the vampire.

"What?" despite being annoyed, it did not stop the older vampire to pull Zero closer to him. Lightly kissing and nipping the skin below Zero's chin.

"I want to be on top."

Shiki blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I want to be on top." Zero smiled, or grinned.

"But you already are on top."

This time, Zero furrowed his brows, "Really?"

"Yeah." Shiki nodded, "In my life, you are on top of everything."

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	32. World XXXII: Cross Kaien

**-o-**

"You should be more careful next time." Kaien said softly as his son stared at him with that unyielding gaze. He held Zero's index finger. The young boy accidentally cut his finger when he was plucking Yuki's favorite flowers. Honestly, Zero managed to get hurt in everything he did, purposely or not. It worried Kaien to no end.

"The blood won't stop." Young Zero pouted. The blood's scent tempted him.

The soon-to-be-headmaster smiled as he kissed the tip of the wounded finger. He took a teddy bear plaster from the small box in the drawer. "Here," He wrapped it around Zero's finger, neatly and gently. "All done."

Zero blinked, "Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"You kissed my finger."

Kaien chortled, "Of course I did that. You are my son after all." Zero blushed, stomping out from the living room like a spoiled kid. Before the older man stood, he heard a shy mutter _'thanks, dad' _from Zero. It made Kaien smile for the rest of the night.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	33. World XXXIII: Kain Akatsuki

**-o-**

"Zero." Akatsuki blinked. They were having a breakfast together. Kain had a slice of blueberry cake and a fresh less sweet orange juice. Zero, _Akatsuki gaped in amazement_; the boy had a peppermint sugar stick, spice gumdrops, jelly filled hard candies, chocolate covered cherries, gingerbread cookies, and jam cake with caramel frosting and well, the list went on.

"What are you doing?" seriously, this was _so_ not Kiryu Zero's style. He thought the hunter hated sweets.

"I'm trying to win a battle." Zero stated quickly.

Kain blinked again, "Against what? Who?"

"Against _these_." Zero glared at his own food. "They think I won't eat them? Think again!" he continued munching the sweets on the table. Zero held his fork. It looked more like a spear. "_Piece_ was never an option!"

Kain nodded, "Anything you say, Zero."

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	34. World XXXIV: Kuran Kaname

**-o-**

Kaname often found his gaze wandered further each time he stared at his beloved Yuki. When the girl talked to him, Kaname would smile without uttering a word. He would look at Yuki's eyes, and then in an instant, it'd slowly creep to the young boy who was always by Yuki's side.

The hunter didn't look at him, but Kaname studied the way his mouth curved into an adorable pout when Yuki mentioned his name. Zero didn't talk to him but Kaname noticed his eyes twinkle softly whenever he spent his time with the white horse, Lily. The prefect certainly didn't bother to acknowledge his presence; but Kaname realized Zero often played with his hair as if he was irritated by it.

When Zero noticed him, the boy would glare and turn his head away. It didn't stir his anger, it only made Kaname chuckle at Zero's childish attitude. His gaze wandered too far from his dearest Yuki to a certain obstinate hunter sometimes.

He just wondered if there was more to it than a beat of a heart whenever Zero's gaze found his.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	35. World XXXV: Kuran Kaname

Zero didn't like white.

There were several reasons why he didn't like white –and he was very sure that these were perfectly good reasons.

One, white shirts dirtied easily and you could see the stains in them.

Two, it was a _pure_ color.

Three, the infirmary was white. He hated the infirmary; it smelled.

Four, the Night Class _wore _it.

Five, his lover, who happened to be in the Night Class, wore it. He thought that Kaname looked much _much _better in black. He thought it suited him much more as well.

The brunette already changed most of his wardrobe to black –much to Zero's joy.

Why did Kaname go with Zero's opinion?

A happy Zero means more sex.

**xox**

**Written by Cookie **


	36. World XXXVI: Kuran Rido

Zero groaned slightly, and rolled over, expecting Rido to be there. They always shared the same bed. But this time, Rido wasn't there.

The silverette opened his eyes to see an indentation of someone that slept there. He moved his hand to touch it but it was cold, so he supposed that Rido had woken up a long time ago.

"Is he downstairs?" Zero wondered out loud, trying not to worry so much. He climbed out of bed and headed down the stairs towards the living room.

But Rido wasn't there either.

Zero frowned, anxiety creeping up towards his chest. He looked in the kitchen and outside in the yard, but Rido was nowhere to be found. Zero sighed and pulled out his cell phone…but then he heard something coming from the bathroom. The silverette blinked and put his ear towards the bathroom door.

There was a clatter and then…

"Hey," Rido's voice, "Don't make so much noise; Zero will wake up."

After he heard a groan, Zero threw open the door, hoping that Rido wasn't cheating on him –because if he was, the male would _hear _it from him.

He saw the male jump and turn around suddenly. He was shirtless, wet, and he was carrying a…

"…kitty…" Zero blinked.

"_Mreow,"_The kitty said before yawning, spreading its paws and flattening its ears on its head.

Rido chuckled, holding the kitten out towards Zero, "Happy Bir-"

Zero glomped Rido, kissing him over and over again, telling him that he loved him _so_ much! Eventually though, they had to put the kitten outside, so as to not corrupt its innocent eyes.

The kitten swished its tail, scratching against the door worriedly after hearing Zero's loud moans.

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**


	37. World XXXVII: Kuran Rido

Rido and Kaname watched, amused at four-year-old Zero's actions. Currently, the child was waddling around with an overgrown flower on his head –like a hat. It was covering his eyesight so he couldn't exactly see in front of him; he tripped right in front of Rido.

Zero looked up, peeking from underneath the large petals and giggled. "Wido!"

Rido chuckled and knelt in front of Zero, "Yes Zero-chan?"

The child leaned forward and planted a short sweet kiss onto Rido's lips, "Happy Vawentimes day!"

The brunette flushed slightly before smiling, "That was very nice of you Zero-chan…but…"

"But?" He asked, tilting his head like a small, curious kitten.

"It's not Valentines day," Rido informed him; "It's Halloween."

The whole room was silent, save for Aido's snickering. They watched as Zero blushed a furious red, ran over to Aido, and kicked him hard in the ankle, causing him to double over in pain.

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**


	38. Special World: Chibi Zero

Little Zero gobbled down his ice cream, kicking his legs back and forth. "So yestewday...Aido and I wew havin' a convewstation."

"Oh really?" Kaname asked as he flipped through the pages of the newspaper. "What were you talking about?" He briefly thanked Kain for the cup of coffee.

"Well, Aido was sayin' all dese bad wewds again." Zero explained; "I tod him dat you sed dat you can't say bad wewds until yew tewn into a teenagew!"

"I see." Kain and Kaname nodded as Zero told his story. "And then?"

"And den, Aido asked me wen we tewn into teenagews." Zero paused to eat the strawberry topped with whip cream. "I tod him dat it's wen we want to have sex."

Kaname choked on his coffee while Kain nearly fell off his chair.

"So he asked, 'Does sex taste gewd?'" Zero blinked up at the two adults, "Does sex taste gewd?"

The whole room was silent until Kaname spoke up, "I hope he never loses his innocence."

Kain brushed his thumb across Zero's cheek, licking off the ice cream that didn't make it into the child's mouth, "It's ironic that the one who is most likely to take his innocence is the one saying that he, 'hopes Zero never loses his innocence'."

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**


	39. World XXXIX: Kain Akatsuki

Kain stared into glaring lilac eyes and sweatdropped. He knew exactly why Zero was glaring at him, and to be honest, it was really cute that he could get work up over something like this. He watched as Zero took a sip of milk through a straw before continuing to glare at him.

Kain sighed, barely suppressing a smile, "Zero…"

"What?"

"Glaring at me while drinking milk won't make you taller."

A bright blush spread over Zero's round cheeks, "Shut up you darn giant."

Kain just smiled in reply.

**xox**

**Written by Cookie.**


	40. World XL: Hanabusa Aido

Zero sat on the couch staring into space when he heard Aido call his name. He looked up and saw the blond motion him over with one finger. The silverette raised an eyebrow and went over to Aido.

The vampire smirked, "I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand."

Zero blushed and hit Aido hard enough to leave a bruise.

The next day, Zero was working at the bookstore and Aido decided to drop by to visit him.

"What do you want?"

"What time do you get off?" Aido asked him, "Can I watch?"

Zero looked at Aido in disbelief and hit him with the heaviest book in his hands before stomping off.

After weeks of Aido dropping cheesy sexual innuendos, he was just about to give up on getting Zero in bed when said male asked, "Do you spit or swallow?"

Aido wrapped his arms around the hunter, "I do both."

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**I got these online –they aren't my own. If you look up sexual innuendos, you get A LOT.**


	41. Special World: Ringtone

Zero and Yuki sat in silence as they watched a movie together in the living room. There really wasn't anything else to do because it was fall break and there wasn't any homework.

"Zero," Yuki reached over to Zero's side of the couch, "Gimme popcorn."

The silverette rolled his eyes, "It was finished a long time ago."

"Then make more." She whined.

"Fine," Zero said with a sigh, the movie was boring anyways, "But you're going to get fat and be sorry for it."

"Shut up."

Then there was a vibrate in Zero's pocket, and a ring that Yuki would surely remember for years:

_Warning, your husband is calling, warning, your husband is calling. _

It was complete with alarms and all.

Yuki burst out laughing as Zero answered his phone, "ZERO! YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THAT RING TONE!"

Zero chuckled and nearly laughed when his "husband" asked, "_Zero? What ring tone?"_

"It's nothing Kaname dearest," Zero replied, moving to the next room to drown out Yuki's laughter, "When are you coming home?"

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**This ring tone is actually a real ring tone! I thought it was funny so I decided to write about it. I hope you enjoyed~**


	42. World XLII: Kain Akatsuki

When Zero was a child, he absolutely loved dolls. He always got teased because of this and ignored the bullying the best he could. The little child had disliked one individual in particular –Kain.

Kain was polite and he never _verbally _teased Zero, but he would always take his dolls and hide it from him. Zero hated that and he could never get the taller child to admit it, so he decided to bait Kain in.

Zero put his bunny doll on the grass and quickly skipped away behind the bushes to hide. Predictably soon after, Kain came jogging in. The silverette watched carefully as Kain gently picked up the doll and just stared at it. Zero blinked a few times before quietly sneaking up on the male.

"Kain?"

The male jumped a little before looking back at the smaller child, "Z-zero…I…" Kain quickly hid the bunny doll behind his back.

"I know you're hiding Usagi-chan behind your back so don't pretend to be innocent!" Zero put his hands on his hips, "Why do you keep stealing my dolls?"

"B-because…"

"Because?"

"You're always so fascinated with them…and when I started to hide them…you…so…"

Zero blinked, "Kain?"

"Yes?"

"Are you jealous of my dolls?"

Kain's cheeks flushed slightly, and the silverette hugged him, giggling, "Kain you're like a big teddy bear."

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**Requested by Wookie**


	43. World XLIII: Yagari Toga

"YAGARI TOGA! WAKE UP!"

Ah, that wonderful, smooth, beautiful voice yelling at me early in the morning. I could live without the chalk hitting me square in the forehead though, "Ow, ow, ow…Sensei, you'll get accused for abuse…"

I flinched at the hit from his paper back book and looked up, smirking sheepishly at the silver-hair teacher in front of me. His delicate hands were placed on his hips and he was scowling at me as usual, but he still managed to look attractive, "You're going to fail that test tomorrow."

"You want to bet on that Sensei?" I asked as I leaned lazily on my elbow, "I got a 100 on that last test you said I'd fail on."

Zero rolled his eyes and turned his back to the class before writing some Trigonometry problems on the board. I stared at his backside, my eyes trailing to his cute butt. My attention was diverted, however, when I heard a few whispers from behind me. They were also talking about Zero's cute figure and undressing him with their eyes. I turned around and glared at them, earning satisfying yelps along with a few shivers.

They knew that I 'claimed' this beautiful and amazing math teacher. I think almost everybody did- everybody…except for said teacher.

"Yagari," Zero's voice pulled me from my daydreams, "Read page 56 please."

"Yes, Sensei," I stood obediently, wanting to say, 'Only if you let me into your house.' But the words wouldn't come out of my mouth as I read the words written in the textbook.

He'll know one day who the person that leaves him his favorite chocolate on Valentines Day is.

Maybe.

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**Okay**

**Wookie, you owe time.I have never and maybe will never write Toga/Zero was cute but really…yeah no. I'm grumpy because I'm tired. Sorry.  
><strong>

**Requested by Art-sinisterika.**


	44. World XLIV: Kuran Haruka

_The thorns that surround him_

_are softer than the ones protecting the rose bush_

_but there are those who judge him hastily_

_And therefore say otherwise_

**-H**

Zero smiled, a light blush spreading across his round cheeks. He folded the paper and put it into his folder before giving his attention to the person who gave him the poem:

his substitute English teacher Haruka.

'_He__ must__ have __noticed__ that__ the __students __here __don__'__t__ come __close __to __me__…'_ Zero mused to himself, '_and__ that __I __don__'__t __have __a __lot __of__ friends__…' _

"Kiryu-kun?" His teacher's voice brought him to attention, "Are you alright?"

Zero's blush darkened and he shook his head.

Haruka smiled and returned to teaching the class, glaring slightly at those who murmured that Zero was getting "special treatment".

Of course, he was getting special treatment, but they were saying it in a…"non-polite" way.

The silverette chuckled and sighed, watching the cherry blossom petals float to the ground just outside of the window, thinking about how kind his substitute teacher was.

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**Haruka's note belongs to me-it was written in my own words.**

**You can think of this as a friendship _or_ love thing…I don't mind Haruka paired up with Zero but it doesn't mean I really love the pairing. I prefer Haruka to be a father figure (in law) to Zero-or a friend. It's cute that way.**


	45. Special World: Kurans

"Zero!"

Zero turned, glaring at the four brunette males that suddenly appeared behind him. He turned, exasperated, and crossed his arms. They had concerned expressions on their faces, and honestly they were concerned over absolutely nothing.

"You're bleeding," Rido said, "I smell blood."

"Are you alright?" Haruka asked with a worried expression on his face, fussing over Zero much like a mother hen.

Shiki popped a pocky stick into his mouth, munching furiously, "Is the culprit still here?" He asked, his voice still very much apathetic, though he was just as anxious as the other three.

Kaname's and Rido's eyes narrowed at Shiki's question; "If he is, I'll slaughter him." Rido huffed, his nose high up in the air.

Kaname waved a hand at his uncle, "You'll never find him; his blood will be on my hands." Ignoring the now glaring Rido, he turned to Zero, "So, who spilled your blood?"

Zero rolled his eyes, "You're all concerned over nothing." He held up a finger and showed them how tiny the cut was; "I accidentally cut myself with the toothpaste cover."

After Zero's explanation, they all fell silent, and Rido started snickering to kingdom come.

"Shut up!" Zero shouted; his cheeks flushed a bright red.

Kaname and his father sighed, their hearts calmed.

"You're very klutzy…" Shiki commented, earning him a heated, embarrassed glare.

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**A/N: You _can _in fact cut yourself with a toothpaste cover. I did it myself –laughs sheepishly-I was trying to open it and I gave myself a small cut. It bled a little bit but it's all healed now!**


	46. World XLVI: Takamiya Kaito

Kaito shifted, his chin on the palm of his hand, his free hand shifting restlessly on his lap. He glared in the direction of a certain silverette, though he wasn't glaring _at _the silverette in particular.

No, he was glaring at the monster beast that had attached itself to _his _precious silver jewel.

Yes, it was horrifying, ugly, and horrendous! Drool came out of its mouth every five seconds and- ugh! Sickening I tell you! Sickening!

The _monster _gurgled and placed its lips on Zero's neck, sucking on it- making Kaito flare red in anger.

"Ah," Zero gasped before laughing, "That tickles- don't do that!"

Kaito could have sworn that the _baby_ smirked at him. He would have to convince Zero to never want to babysit Yuki's children- ever _again_.

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**I wanted to write another KaZe drabble, but you guys are probably sick of KaZe happening in this fic already -laughs-. So, I looked through the chapters and picked one that we haven't done in a while; I hope you like my choice.**


	47. World XLVII: Ichijo Asato

"_Kiryu_," Asato hissed harshly at the young boy who refused to look at him. Ice blue eyes slanted before repeating Zero's surname.

"_What_?" Zero choked out, clearly intimidated.

"Surely you know that starting a brawl is immature." The blond remarked.

The silverette whipped his head towards the blond, though lilac eyes still refused to meet blue. "There was a _perfectly _good reason!"

Asato eyed Zero's swollen face and the bruises that lined his arms before raising an eyebrow, "And that is?"

"They called you a pedophile," Zero mumbled so softly that Asato had to strain his ears to hear.

There was a short silence before the blond sighed and motioned Zero to sit next to him. "_Ridiculous_," Asato finally muttered.

"How-" Zero glared, and the older male gave him a stern look, interrupting the younger boy.

"There are more diplomatic ways to handle that sort of situation," Asato told him, ignoring the snort that Zero gave him, "Act your age."

"Whatever," Zero mumbled, glaring at the carpet floor, obviously upset that the blond vampire was lecturing him about _defending _him.

"Thank you," the older male told him softly once he was done wrapping the silverette in bandages, "Just take care in not doing it again."

Zero smiled, "No promises."

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**A/N: This_ is _a rant fiction –laughs wryly-. I don't get _why_ the hell you teenagers start fights for- what the hell are you guys thinking? Do you _seriously_ think that ganging up on someone, kicking them, punching them, and anything else- can be _remotely_ satisfying? Is it? If it is, you guys are sick people and I refuse to know how you will end up as an _adult_. I know that not all teenagers do this- but to the ones that do, it's very sad. I mean, my gosh, how _old_ are you guys? There are things called "options" and beating the heck out of someone is not your only option. _We_ are humans, different from the rest of the animal kingdom in the fact that _we_ have minds and are _capable_of talking things out rather than resorting to violence. I think that we should make use of that fact.**

**(I'm sorry for this rant and the reason why I'm talking about it now is because the other day I saw a group of teenagers in the park ganging up on a_ girl._ This wasn't just a cat fight- there were _boys_ beating up this girl too- and I am _pissed_. I couldn't do anything because I was in my apartment- but it was a short fight and they separated soon after.) **


	48. World XLVIII: Kiryu Ichiru

Ichiru woke up and smirked at his twin brother sleeping next to him. The sun still wasn't out though. The blaring numbers on their alarm clock showed that it would still be a good three more hours until the sun finally peeked out over the mountain range.

The younger twin poked Zero three times in a cheek, a gesture that always worked to wake his brother up. "Zero- Zero-" he murmured.

Zero opened one irritated eye, scowling, "_What_?"

"You're erect."

"So?"

Ichiru raised an eyebrow.

"Ichiru," Zero sighed exasperated, "Guys get erections in their sleep throughout the night- so stop bothering with it; it's a natural thing."

"Zero…"

"What?"

"Stop being such a nerd."

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**A/N: Well, this is just something I read in one of those fact things...on someone's itouch. I thought it was funny, so I wrote about it!**


	49. World XLIX: Cross Kaien

On a cold Sunday morning, all Zero wanted was a mug of hot chocolate before he cuddled inside his favorite pink comforter, while watching the famous movie, Avatar.

The remote controller lay next beside him on the couch as he set the volume to max. He would pretend that Yuki and her big mouth did not exist for once (He still loved his sister by the way).

Just by thinking of it felt like the whole world froze for a moment. It was a dream came true for the hunter.

...so why the hell he was doing the opposite of it? Instead of relishing his dream, here he was in the kitchen, baking three types of muffins with his adoptive father.

"So Zero, we should start talking about your inactive sex life!" Kaien exclaimed happily.

Zero threw the eggs to his father's face.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


	50. Special World: Until The End

**A/N: Zero's husband can be anyone the readers want him to be.**

**X_X**

* * *

><p>Zero wondered how he would look like nine months from now on. Even thinking of such thought made him smile; a beautiful expression graced his face. His hands trailed down to his stomach, already in love with his soon-to-be child. He was going to be a father and he swore he would be a good, if not great father.<p>

He would shower his child with love, happiness and all those wonderful things that he and Ichiru didn't get the chance to feel or have.

If his child was a boy, Zero would name him Hope and if she was a girl...well, he was planning to use Yuki's maiden name as his daughter first name.

"You look beautiful." a sweet voice whispered. He felt a pair of strong arms around his waist. Instead of answering him, Zero leaned into the warmth of his husband, returning the protective embrace.

This was his family and he would not let anyone take it from him.

* * *

><p><strong>X_X<strong>

**Written by Wookie**

**This is the last one. Thanks for all those lovely reviews.**


End file.
